Arabian Nights
by Angel of The Fallen Stars
Summary: A boy is lost in Cairo, Egypt alone and in trouble. After being rescued by an Egyptian teenager, they spend one night together. They can't deny the connection they feel. OneShot.


I started writing this while waiting for my bus one day. One shot, a short little story. I bet you can guess the characters really easily, but meh, I wasn't going for suspense or mystery. When I wrote this it was in this tiny little notebook, so there were no paragraphs, so if the paragraphs seem a little funky, I'm sorry.

I know I should be working on my other Beyblade story, but this story has actually helped me a bit with my writer's block. I've actually written more on it! So, if anyone reading this also reads my other Beyblade story, I apologize for the late update, and that it's on its way, so please be patient! I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, please don't rub it in my face.

---

Arabian Nights (sucky name, I know. I couldn't think of anything else)

---

The boy was lost. Separated from his parents, just wandering aimlessly. His bright blue eyes scanning everything, in the hopes of seeing anything that held some familiarity to him. It was hopeless though; the American teen had only been in Cairo, Egypt for a few days, and never this far into its depths. Pushing away golden blonde strands from his face, the boy took a few deep breaths, as a way to calm himself, and to start thinking more logically. Evaluating the situation, he decided that wandering around wasn't the best plan of action. Judging from the filth and minimal activity with vendors, the boy concluded that he was in one of those back alleys he had been warned to stay clear of.

Luckily, at the moment, no one had noticed the blonde teen, or he feared what may happen to him. Hoping to return somewhere safer, the teen quickly turned around only to be caught in the grasp of a burly Egyptian man. From the way the man was eyeing him, and also from the sneer, the boy could easily conclude he was in deep trouble. The Egyptian spoke to the teen, and from what he knew of the language, he caught the words 'pretty', 'price', and 'market'. Assuming the worse he began to struggle against the Egyptian's strong grip. The man backhanded the teen upon his face with enough strength to force him to the dry ground. Enraged by the boy's weak attempt at resisting him, the burly man lunged at the boy. Seeing the man lunge at him, but with no time to move out of the way, the young American could only cover his arms over his head, bracing himself for the oncoming pain.

But it never came.

Removing his arms from his face, the blonde looked up, only to find instead of the burly Egyptian, an Egyptian teenager standing in front of him, who could only be one or two years older than himself. The boy was tanned, like most Egyptians, with straw coloured hair that was tied into a braid and in which the rest spiked out everywhere. The tanned blonde's face was partially covered by a gold mask with four ruby slits for eyes. Speaking in perfect English, with barely any accent, the Egyptian asked, "Are you all right?"

Getting himself up, with the assistance from the other blonde, the American replied smiling, "Yes, thank-you." The other boy smiled back, and the American boy couldn't help but feel completely safe with him. Noticing something behind the Egyptian boy, the younger of the two peeked over the tanned boy's shoulder, and saw the man who had hit him, unconscious, face to the ground. The American was surprised. How could a boy only a few inches taller than himself, and he was relatively short, knock out a man like that so quickly?

During the pale blonde's musings, the Egyptian had looked to where the younger was gazing and remembered where he was. He couldn't believe one American boy could make him forget that they were in a very dangerous place, especially if you were a young, pretty foreigner, like the boy before him. Disrupting the younger blonde's thoughts, the older boy said, "It is not save here. We will leave this area, and then I will help you get back to where you need to be." Agreeing with him, the American nodded. In response, the Egyptian grabbed the other boy's hand, entwining their fingers together, causing the pale blonde to blush. Slightly chuckling, the older pulled the younger into a fast jog, getting them out of that back alley pretty fast.

They continued to jog fast until finding a safe place, private from the overzealous vendors. When they reached that destination, the Egyptian teen asked, "where do we need to go?" The American had to catch his breath, so the other boy waited patiently until he answered, "the hotel by the airport."

The tanned teen whistled in amazement. Looking up, slightly confused, the younger teen asked, "What?" Smiling sweetly at the younger boy, he answered, "It is just that you must have walked a very long time to reach where I found you." The younger blonde blushed again. Had he really been wandering aimlessly for so long to reach where the other teen had found him?

Still smiling, though his tone was more serious, the older teen said, "If we run very fast we may reach your hotel before night fall." The American teen shivered at the thought. Night in the desert was extremely freezing, and he didn't want to be outside during that time. Seeing the shiver, the older blonde gave his other suggestion. "You could stay at my home until morning, if you do not wish to run." Looking very happy and thankful, the younger teen agreed immediately, without any second thought.

Nodding, the older pulled the younger boy again, in a slightly different direction. That's when the younger boy realized something, and blushed again, even harder than before. During this whole time, they had been holding hands, and not only did he not mind, he didn't even notice. It was like holding hands with this Egyptian boy was the most natural thing in the world, and that didn't make any sense. What was this Egyptian teenager doing to him?

---

They reached the Egyptian boy's house just as the sun was beginning to set. The cold was beginning to set in, and the younger blonde shivered. The house was just a small one roomed place, with no heating. Shivering, the American surveyed the place. There wasn't much, just an old-fashioned stove, a table with two chairs, and one bed.

One bed.

The pale boy blushed as he rubbed his arms over each other, in the hopes of keeping himself warm. The older boy noticed both. Smiling at the younger blonde, the Egyptian led him to one of the chairs. After the younger boy was sitting down, the tanned blonde went to the bed and retrieved the blanket. Returning to the shivering blonde, the Egyptian teenager placed the blanket over him. Holding the blanket tightly, the younger boy thanked him with a warm smile. The older blonde couldn't help but think this cute boy looked stunning when he smiled like that. The blonde American blushed and adverted his gaze, the other had been staring too intently.

Changing the subject, and out of concern, the blushing boy asked, "Aren't you cold?" Sitting down, the Egyptian smiled. Of the course he was cold, he may be more used to this cold, but he could not deny his body. Looking at the beautiful boy he had rescued and seeing the concerned look on his face he just couldn't bring himself to lie. "Yes," he said closing his eyes, his smile returning.

That's when something warm latched onto the smiling Egyptian boy. He opened his eyes to see that his 'guest' was hugging him awkwardly, half way standing half way sitting on the ground. Slightly surprised and pleased at the same time, the older boy couldn't help but return the hug, wrapping his arms around the torso of the boy hugging him, which brought the boy to stand more, a very small blush on the Egyptian's face. This caused the other boy to blush as well though his was much larger and deeper, especially when he wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck. In response the Egyptian pulled him closer, causing the standing blonde to fall onto the other's lap, his legs dangling to one side.

He didn't know if it was because he was cold or if it was because of the boy he was sitting on, but the blushing blonde brought his face closer to the older boy, nuzzling his face against his neck. Though he felt incredibly hot now especially where his skin was touching the skin of the one he was sitting on. So he wasn't surprised when the Egyptian teenager took his chin and gently directed his face to look up at his face the golden mask discarded, his face uncovered. If the older blonde's deep cerulean eyes hadn't hypnotized the younger blonde then he might've wondered when the other had taken off his mask. The now hypnotized blonde closed his eyes when the other kissed him lightly on the forehead, then the nose, and then each cheek. Each kiss was gentle; leaving warm tingles that spread throughout his whole face, causing him to feel even warmer, and slightly flustered.

Opening his eyes, the younger blonde saw that the Egyptian was glazing lovingly at him, a soft smile on his face. Smiling back, the American moved in closer just as the older boy was, their lips meeting in a sweet, very innocent exchange. Their lips played with each other; one pair slow but certain, the other nervous yet willing. It ended slowly as neither one wanted to part. As one hand was softly rubbing circles into the younger blonde's back, the older blonde said, "the bed?"

Understanding completely, the one on top unwrapped his arms around the older boy and got off him, allowing him to get up. Leading the American boy to the bed, the Egyptian teenager laid down first before the younger followed suit, placing the blanket over top both of them. Underneath the blanket the two boys had curled up facing each other, their arms wrapped around the other, grasping onto the other's back, their legs tangled together, with their bodies pressed against each other. Before sleep claimed them, they kissed once more. This one was longer, more heated, and if they both were not tired, it would have lead to something they may not have to ready for.

Though what they have done already will be the cause of regret.

---

The American awoke to the warmth of the sun on his body, as well as the warmth of another body holding onto him, and vice-versa. Opening his eyes slowly, the boy was greeted by a tanned throat. Sometime during the night he had moved down enough so the Egyptian's chin was now rested upon his head. Fully awake now, the pale blonde grimaced in humiliation, his body had responded to the position they had taken in the worse way. He moved his arousal away in hopes of hiding it, but was stopped by the arms and legs of the boy holding onto him. The younger boy looked up, his face meeting the other's smiling face. The younger boy blushed, frowning slightly; he hadn't missed the amusement in the older boy's face. The frown didn't stay though, the older boy kissing him all over his face remedied that. The younger gasped when the other brought their hips together, only to feel that the other boy's body had responded in the same way, and as he begun to lightly nip at the gasping boy's ear.

The passion that had transpired during their last kiss the night before was re-awakened as the Egyptian brought his mouth away from the other's ear, and to the other's lips. Their bodies pressed harder against each other as they kissed. Taking the initiative, the tanned blonde rolled them so he was on top of the other. This surprised, but pleased the American, which is why he allowed the other to slip his tongue into in his mouth exploring skillfully. The younger responded back with his tongue the best he could; it was slightly hard especially since whenever their hips thrust together he would gasp in pleasure.

But the younger boy wasn't ready.

When the older boy took his mouth away and began to kiss the area his was uncovering as he rolled up the other's shirt. He didn't know if it was no longer having the older kissing him so, and if it was from his skin becoming more and more uncovered, but the American blonde was beginning to feel uncomfortable. As his nipples were uncovered, and the older boy had just begun to massage them, the younger managed to push to other back. The older stopped immediately. Looking slightly ashamed and worried, the older said, "I am sorry."

After pulling down his shirt, the younger boy looked at him and said, "No, it's not your fault. I just was… no… I'm not ready." Taking the other's face into his hands so the older boy was now looking at him, the younger smiled. The older smiled back; it was very small though. Knowing that words couldn't convey what he wanted to say, the younger blonde kissed to Egyptian on his forehead, then his nose, then each cheek. The pale boy looked back at him, happy to see the other's charming smile back. After pulling the younger closer to share one more kiss, the older blonde got up heading towards the curtain that was the door. It seemed like the Egyptian was waiting for the other, his face passive, almost emotionless.

This action made the younger boy frown. He had just realized that he would have to leave this wonderful boy he had met. Getting up himself, the younger boy followed the other silently, the mood between them turning solemn. Wrapping his arm around the frowning boy, the older boy, whose face was expressionless, led him through the curtain and down the road. When the reached an end of an alleyway that was directly in front of the younger boy's hotel. The younger begun to walk towards the hotel, but stopped suddenly before he would have left the alleyway. Turning around the pale blonde ran back to the Egyptian teenager, and jumped onto him, kissing him passionately. Surprised, but luckily the older boy was able to keep his balance so they wouldn't fall as the other kissed him. When they separated, the American said smiling, "I'm Max Tate." Understanding that this boy, Max, wanted to end this with a beginning, the Egyptian boy, smiling as well, replied, "Mystel."

Nodding, Max let go of the Egyptian boy he had only met yesterday, Mystel, before running out of the alleyway without looking back. As he reached the stairs for the entrance of the hotel, Max was almost tackled by his worried mother. As she cried, hugged him, and rambled on how worried she had been, Max glanced back to the alleyway Mystel was, but saw nothing he had vanished as fast as he had appeared when they had first met.

His attention was brought back to his parents when his father placed his hand on Max's shoulder. Smiling, Max said, "Isn't our plane leaving soon? Shouldn't we be getting ready?" Looking at each other, Max's parents were just so glad that he was back unharmed that they followed him back to the hotel and didn't ask him any questions.

His parents do eventually ask Max many questions. The only one he would answer was who helped Max survive the night? And his answer, smiling the brightest his parents had ever seen him smile, was this:

"A four, ruby-eyed angel."

The End… or is it?

---

Ta Da! I'm done! How was it, not bad if I say so myself, my last one-shot being a song fic as well. I added the 'or is it' to the ending because one of my friends wanted a continuation, so if people review and tell me they also want a continuation, I may write it. I do have a vague idea for it, but I won't even think about starting it before finishing the chapter for my other Beyblade story. So tell me what you think, and I'll try my best to update as fast as I can, so all the people who read my other stories, hang tight!

Angel of the Fallen Stars


End file.
